


Right on the Edge

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken Daryl and Carol a long time to reach this level in their relationship. Now do they have what it takes to make it to the next step and beyond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleshelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshelly/gifts).



> This piece was inspired by Kissed You (Good Night) by Gloriana. It's not songfic in the traditional sense. I'd like to dedicate this piece to littleshelly0619 for encouraging me to 'fic it'.

Daryl hadn't expected her to bring him a bite of supper all the way to the furtherest guard tower, but he hadn't minded the company in the least. Especially since it was her. He'd been even more relaxed than normal when she announced that she'd brought her own food as well. He looked at her curiuosly, cocking his head to one side as he reached for the plate she had prepared and handed to him. He didn't have to ask as she volunteered the information herself.

"Too loud in there." She thumbed over her shoulder in the direction of the prison and gave a slight shrug. "I don't mind that we're starting to get full up or anything, but sometimes its hard to find a moment when someone doesn't need something from you, you know?" She settled down on the floor with her own plate, fork in hand, and started to eat. 

He understood that more than he cared to admit. He simply gave a slight nod and followed her. He left a small space between them, but mimicked her position and began to eat himself. "Guess that's why I volunteered to take this shift from Tyreese. He'd rather be with Karen anyway. Heard she had kitchen duty tonight. Must be nice to get a break from that though, huh?"

"Always." She paused with her fork half way to her mouth and glanced over at him. "Don't mind me crashing your party?" 

He nudged her with his knee and gave a soft, "Pfft. You're welcome here anytime. You know it." He shifted a bit, giving another slight shrug and insisted, "Shifts almost over anway. 'Bout another hour, I think. Rick's gonna be relieving me. Stick 'round?" He could at least walk her back to her cell. By then everyone would be in bed or making themselves ready for bed. 

Carol's mouth went dry, causing her to choke slightly on her food. He'd never offered to walk her back to the prison. She found that her stomach erupted in butterflies, and she could hardly swallow. She forced down the bite, ignoring her watering eyes, and gave a nod. When she managed to finally find her voice, she whispered, "That'd be nice. Think I just might do that." She could only hope that Rick wouldn't be late in relieving Daryl tonight.

\- - 

As it turns out, Rick was early, and he insisted that Carol and Daryl both head on back and get some sleep. Carol grabbed Daryl by the elbow, intent on getting him away from Rick as quickly as possible before Daryl volunteered for another chore or run that he wasn't actually needed on. Soon as they emerged from the watch tower, she nudged him with her elbow. "Nice night, huh?" She pointed up at the stars when he looked over at her.

His eyes followed her pointing finger. The stars were bright tonight as the sky was cloudless. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen anything that beautiful in a long time. They'd been too busy trying to stay alive, and he'd forgotten how to enjoy the little things. Well, mostly. He stopped in his tracks, intent on enjoying it for a moment before continuing on. He felt her stop next to him, peering up into the sky beside him. He took a chance, casting a sideways glance over at her. The prettiest stars were in her eyes. Not that he'd ever admit that to her. Or anyone else for that matter. 

He cleared his throat, taking a slight step forward. "Comin'?" He turned half way toward her, watching her. His heart skipped a bit as she slowly turned from looking up at the sky to meet his eyes.

"Yeah." Her body seemed to relax a lot since leaving the prison and the others behind. She gave Daryl most of the credit for that. He had a way of calming her down, and he probably didn't even know it. And if he did, he hid it well. She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze. 

They continued back to the prison, keeping their chatter quiet. It was just loud enough for them to hear. Anyone eavesdropping would have a terrible time making out what was being said. They mostly discussed their day, talking through the little things that might have bothered one of them or just the things that made their days just a little more bearable. Most of it was stuff only the other would understand.

She looked up as they approached the steps leading into C block. Her heart gave a little stutter because she knew once they were inside, then they'd be separated by space. And that always made her a bit sad. She chewed at the inside of her cheek. She wanted to be selfish, ask him to walk with her just a bit more, but he'd been up since before dawn, and she knew he had to be tired. Her hand snaked out, opening the door to the small cage and then she pushed open the door that lead inside. 

He followed closely behind her, bumping into her when she stopped to avoid being hit by Carl who was coming back from the bathroom. "Your Dad says you ain't to stay up all night. Got a busy mornin' outside in the garden. Something 'bout weedin' and huntin' for them damn bugs that keep eatin' the crops." 

Carl gave an eyeroll. "Okay." He didn't mind the hard work, but sometimes, he wished he could just be a normal kid again. He managed to get into their cell without waking a sleeping Judith. 

Carol had to hold back a slight giggle as she nudged Daryl. "And you really think he's going to listen? He stays up almost every night reading those comics Michonne brings back for him." She glanced at the stairs that lead up to her cell and Daryl's. She reached for the railing, taking the steps quickly. She turned her head when she heard his foot falls. They sounded right on her heels. She slowed her pace, eyes narrowed a bit as she turned, and he collided right into her.

His eyes got a bit wide, reaching out to keep himself and her steady. "Shit, Carol. 'm sorry." He eased her to keep going, following along until they reached the perch. He rubbed the back of his head slightly, messing up his longish hair even more. He paused just outside her cell door as she slipped inside and turned to meet his eyes. "Goodnight, Carol..." He pointed just a bit further down the catwalk. "I'm just down there if'n you need me..." He made a move to keep going, intent on making it to his cell before he turned back to see if she was still standing there, waiting for him to say something else. He paused, turned and was ready to go back.

She stood just inside in the dark, heart hammering, hoping beyond hope that tonight would be the night that he came back after saying goodnight. She couldn't stop the thought that one night he'd do just that, that he'd finally get it. She held her breath as she heard him pause. It sounded like he was coming back toward her cell, but then she heard him pause again and turn once more to resume the direction to his cell.

She let out a soft sight, hand against her throat as she tried to quiet her heart. Tonight just hadn't been the right time. And she questioned for the hundreth time if there would ever be a right time for them. Then she heard it. He'd managed to get further down the catwalk, almost to his own cell before he had turned. And he was heading back. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she stepped forward.

He was taken by surprise when he was met at the open cell door. He made to speak, found it almost impossible, and stepped forward to close the distance between them. His crossbow had been lowered and leaned against the wall. His hands were coming forward, landing on her hips as he pushed her back into the dark of her cell until her back met the concrete wall. He could only just make her out in the moonlight that penetrated the high wall of C block. 

She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her back was pressed hard against the cold cement, and her head was tilted up, ready for whatever was to come. And then it happened. His lips fell upon hers. The kiss was misplaced and awkward. Just like almost every encounter the pair of them ever had. And she felt him start to pull away. Her hands slid out into the darkness, finding his arm and gently pulling him back into her. "Try again?" she requested softly.

And he did. His lips were gentle upon hers, almost like a whisper, and then he felt her pressing back against his. The kiss went from slow and soft to passionate and hard. Her hands had found their way into his hair, and he found that to be one of the best feelings in the world. He pulled back after several minutes, managing to calm his breathing into gentle gasps of air. "Just wanted to give you a proper g'night."

Her head tilted slightly, pecking his lips chastely as she did so. "Think you got it right this time. Maybe next time it won't be so much of a struggle." She kissed him again, this time letting her lips linger on his until he reached up with a hand to her neck and nudged her back a bit. She searched his eyes. "Stay the night?"

"Thought you weren't never gonna ask."


End file.
